Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works
by padme789
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! Hermione and Draco are stuck as partners in a year long project how are they going to cope with this, and why is the school so urgent on doing this with the students? HrD Please READ & REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a total redesign. With the latest harry potter film and the last book coming out I has been motivated to try and finish this story up. I realize it seems like it has been forever because of the date it was published, but I just lost interest in the story once I became preoccupied with collage.**

**Also please realize I did start this story way before the 5****th**** book had come out, so future relationships with the adult characters have not been taken out but explained in a way that I could see the Wizarding World working with it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own this twisted plot

Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works

: Chapter 1:

It was her first day of classes and 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She quickly ran into the full classroom and found a seat free next too Lavender Brown. "Am I late? Did I miss anything?" asked Hermione catching her breath at the same time.

"No, the Professor has not come in yet. Do you by any chance know who the professor is or what the heck this class is all about? I was told everyone in seventh year had to take it and that the test we were sent by owl over the summer will determine a partner we are supposed to have through out the whole year." Lavender complied a tone of worry in her voice.

Hermione paused for a second trying to think if she had heard about who their professor was or what this class was going to be. "All I know is that it's supposed to replaced our normal Muggle Studies class."

Harry and Ron turned around form their desk in front of the girls and were about to say hello to when the door to the classroom swung open and Gildaroy Lockheart waltz in. "What's he doing here?" asked Ron abruptly.

"Heck if I know" answered Harry. The two of them turned around and gave him their attention even if it was by force.

"Good Morning class! It is so good to see," he paused. "Again . . . I only heard that form Professor Snape, I had to argue with him on that. I told him 'I had never in my life lead eyes upon any of you.'"

Over in the far corner Hermione could hear a group of Slytherins snickering, she turned to see Draco Malfoy, his two lackeys Crabbes and Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson laughing historically over in their little corner.

"Oh, but Professor Lockhart don't you remember us?" asked Draco in his usual sniveling voice which had become lower over the past few years.

"No I don't recall anything," He paused again. "Alright well as you know this class is a required class for all 7th year students at Hogwarts."

"What's the class for then?" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh?! You don't know well I guess I should tell you then, shouldn't I!" said Professor Lockhart. "This is a class so that you will know how to act around Muggles! If you are married to another wizard so you will not get caught and questioned about it by any out in their big cities."

"What?!" said Harry and Ron aloud together.

"Alright now on to the test pairings!" Lockhart picked up the large roll of parchment that was lying on his desk. "Lets see, let's see, Aw yes here is 3rd period." Hermione could see the shadow of his finger as it ran down the scroll skimming over whatever was on it. "Ok our first lovely couple is Draco Malfoy and um . . . dear how do you say your name?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Pansy Parkinson, professor" she gave a large grin and looked at Malfoy.

"Oh but my dear your name starts with a P this name starts with an H. Miss Harmonie Granger will be working with Darco" finished Professor Lockhart.

"Its Hermione Professor, AND I CAN'T WORK WITH HIM!" She looked over at Malfoy she could see that he was giving the same terrified looked that she was at the thought of working with him.

Lockhart paid no attention to this he just read on. "Harry Potter and oh my this can't be right. And Ronald Weasley."

The class burst out in laugher. Harry and Ron just turned red.

"Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown. Oh my there must be something dreadfully wrong with this list. Everyone but you and Mr. Malfoy are same sex couples." Everyone went silent at the thought of being paired like that. "But, do not fear, I can fix in a matter of seconds."

"NO!" roared the whole class but it was too late Lockhart had pointed his wand at the paper.

"Does this mean you can switch me to someone else I'm not going to be with that Mudblood Granger" said Darco still very discussed.

"Yes, please which us," said Hermione that was the first time she had ever agreed with Malfoy and she planed on it being the last.

"Oh I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger but since you are the only boy girl pair on this list I will just have to keep you two together and which the others around. Ok well lets get this list read out so I can explain to you what this assignment is going to be." He moved his finger down the parchment like he had before and started to read off again. "Harry Potter and Lavender Brown" Lavender smiled and gave Harry a smile seductive wave. Harry gave her a small smile. "Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson." Ron looked at Pansy with a look of shock and horror. "Seamus Finnigan and Pavarti Patil." They both gave each other a smile.

He had read off from the list for another fifth-teen minutes. Neville had been paired with a Hannah Abbet form Hufflepuff. Dean Tomas was paired with Padma Pavarti's twin sister. Crabbes and Goyle had been pair with some fellow Slytherins. "All right now on to the actual importance" said Lockheart placing the paper back down on to his desk. "You have been partnered because for the rest of the year you will be rooming with them, to teach you how to act like a Muggle couple, and as I said before this so that when around muggles you will not stand out."

"W…What do you mean by room sir?" ask Neville in a quivering voice.

"My dear boy for the rest of the year you will be living with your partner." He noticed the look of terror on Neville's face and continued. "Of course you wont be in the same room or at least not yet anyways. There will be two rooms joined to a commons room. I am told that is will be half the size of what each house is. Gradually as the year goes on you will be getting a smaller living area and soon your rooms will be joined and you will be sharing. Along with the room change each week you will check on with your progress and be given a weekly assignment which both you and your partner must accomplish to be able to pass."

A loud chime came from the large clock overhead. It was indicating that it was time to switch classes. "Your things have been moved to your rooms and if will line up at the door I will give each of you your passwords so that you may enter into your room."

Hermoine slide her books back into her bag and swung it around her shoulder. "I can't believe this MALFOY! Why does my life have to suck so much all the time!"

"Hey at least you weren't partnered with a girl first" said Ron as he slung his bag over his shoulder as well.

Hermione walked up to the door. She wanted to leave as fast as possible, she did not need to be put through and type of humiliation before her Transfiguration class. "What is my password Professor Lockhart?"

"Why its Mulberry Juice" he answered.

She walked out of the Muggle Studies Classroom as fast as she possibly could and hurried off to her next class.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story. There haven't been any huge changes yet. It is more spelling and grammar at the moment. **

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own this twisted plot

Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works

: Chapter 2 :

Hermione walked in front of the large portrait door separating herself, and the room in which she would have to be sharing with Malfoy the rest of the year. She cringed at the thought. There was a knight swinging a mace over his head in the life size living portrait. He would every so often release the mace and watch it fly into another painting either hitting the person or landing on something in there.

"Mulberry Juice" said Hermione.

"You may enter," answered the knight and as he bowed the door swung open.

It shut closely behind her as she made her way into the small common area. Hermione went over to the large table and started to pull her books out. "Why is that I am always stuck with having someone like him guard my room…" she said aloud to herself. She sat in the large armchair that sat at one end of a dining table there was another just like it on the opposite side. Pulling forward the large Arithmansy book she started on her homework.

Hermoine had finished most of her homework in the last two hours when she heard the portrait door open and a annoy voice say with a giggle. "Bye Draco, see you tomorrow."

"Your two hours over cerfue."

"And your point is Mudblood?"

"You will get us both into trouble."

"I highly dought that."

"We are supposed to be together at all times for the rest of the year. So it looks like I'm going to be spending every waking moment with." She gave him an evil smile. "That's right honey I will be with you where ever you go."

"You call me that again and I will have my father blow up your parents." He just glared at her.

She put her books back into her bag and laid it beside the chair before she got up. "What ever you say honey. Oh and one more thing you being out there with Pansy like that is considered cheating or an affair in the Muggle World so I would advise you on not doing any of that if you want a good grade and I know you need one" She flipped her hair and walk into her room.

Draco just stood there speechless. He gave out a grunting sort of groan and went into his room and slammed the door.

-

Hermione awoke with a cold sweat everywhere on her body. She glanced around the room quickly and then sighed with relief "Good it was only a dream."

It seemed so real but how could it have been. "I hate Malfoy!" She laid her head back onto the pillow and tried to remember what had happened.

She was sitting at the table doing her homework when he came up from behind and rapped his strong arms around her. Hermione smiled and stopped working, something she would have never done in her life.

He lightly grazed his fingers up my bare arms; he started to massage my shoulders. "That feels good" I closed my eyes and sighed soon after.

He then leaned down and whispered into my ear. "I was hoping it would, you seemed so tense." He kissed her check and slowly moved his lips in small kisses down Hermione's neck and to her bare shoulder then a longer sigh escaped her lips.

Their lips finally met and ignited into a long lingering kiss. Then she woke up.

-

"Was I just kissing Malfoy…and enjoying it?"

Hermione got up out of bed not thinking to put on her robe and rushed out of her room. Draco had come out at the same time. He was just in a pair of long green silk pajama pants. She was wiring a pair of black Softies, which were rolled up so the ends were touching her butt and a dark red spaghetti string top.

She was about to say something when she noticed that Darco's eyes would not stop trailing up and down her body, while she was controlling herself as best she could so that she would not end up doing the same thing to him. _Well he does have a nicely toned body for a arrogant bastard. WHAT AM I THINKING I HATE HIM!_

There was a short silence before both spoke at the same time. "You and I weren't? So that means we didn't? Oh good." They both sighed. "I'm going to . . . um . . . go back to my room now . . . and get dressed." Hermione slipped back in to her room. "I can't be attracted to Malfoy that's impossible."

Hermione went over to her close. Today was Saturday so that meant that she could wear her muggle cloths and not that god awful uniform, she hated that thing. She pulled out a pair of dark blue hip hugger boot cut jeans, her black leather boots, and a striped sweater, which was in different shades of red.

Walking out of her room she could see Draco sitting in a large leather chair reading Advanced Potions year seven. He was wearing what looked like baggy jeans with a black button down shirt with the first three buttons were undone. Hermoine could not help but notice he visible part of his well-sculpted chest. She shock her head quick so her staring would not become noticeable.

"That never happened got it" Draco said still looking down at this book.

"Huh? Oh yeah got it. Well I'm going to breakfast see you later." She left the common room.

Draco just scowled at her.

TBC

Ok well there you go PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I have a quick little note**

**The Original Character coming up I had created before the 5th book had come out, so I guess you could say that she is now the fourth Black Sister and the youngest of them all.**

**Also Belletix, Andrameda, and Narcissa's mother in this story is a Black who married into another well to do Pureblood family, but not the kind of Pureblood family her parents wished but it was still a very powerful family so they were never taken from the family tree but she is not on the best speaking term with the other Black Family members.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own this twisted plot

Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works

: Chapter 3 :

Hermione reached the Great Hall a few minutes after she had left her dormitory. Her head was still swimming with all that had happened over night and just an hour ago. _What is going on? I have never thought of him in that way EVER! He calls me a FREAKING MUDBLOOD! Why would I be having dreams like that of him when I hate him . . . or do I?_ Her thoughts trailed off as she spotted Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their breakfast. She walked over to them and sat beside Ron.

Both Ron and Harry looked distracted and deep in thought just like she was earlier this morning. "What is up with you two?"

Harry shook his head taking himself out his daze. "I will tell you what's up! It's Lavender! She won't leave me alone! And now I have ridicules images of her in a bathing suit because of this weird DREAM!"

"YOU HAVE BAD IMAGES! I SNOGED THAT GOD AWFUL PANSY IN MY DREAM!" said Ron he had a look of terror on his face from just the mirror mention of it.

"So you two had dreams as well?" Hermione became more relaxed she and Draco weren't the only ones having strange dreams about their partner for their Muggle Studies class. "Well I had a dream with Dra… Malfoy" Ron's glare at almost calling their enemy by his real name made her stutter.

"Really that must have been horrible" said Harry.

"Yeah. How much did that scare you? I know I'm never going to sleep again, I can tell you that for sure. I don't need anymore nightmares" Ron said to them both in a mater-oh-fact tone with a mouth full of egg.

"It wasn't that bad." Just then Draco walked into the Great Hall and sat at end of the table and started to eat. Hermione noticed that Pansy had gotten up from her to sit by Draco and placed a hand on his back, and Hermione turned back to her food and began eating to hide her now blushed cheeks from her two close friends.

"What's up with you Hermione?" asked Ron while he shoved fried eggs into his mouth.

She began shoveling more food into her mouth trying to avoid Ron. Looking up with her mouth slightly open and spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Hermione continued eating.

--

"HERMIONE! WAIT UP!" yelled Harry with Ron as they hurried over to her as she quickly walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. "Slow…DOWN!"

"Yeah seriously who are you trying to avoid so bad," asked Ron as Hermione ducked behind him as Draco walked by with his admires their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way into the classroom a good distance away from Draco and sat that their usual table and look towards the front of the class. "Hey did you hear anything about this new teacher…I mean he wasn't at the sorting." Hermione shot him a look. "Or she. Happy?" Ron said before he continued. "I did hear from mom and dad that Lupin was going to be working the school again and I didn't see him there either," he whispered loudly.

"I don't know but it looks like we are going to find out soon," answered Harry as he looked around the room then turned back to Hermione and Ron quickly when Lavender waved over to him with a large smile.

Soon the classroom became silent as the clipping sound from heels became louder as their teacher walked down from the spiral staircase at the side of the room. "Terribly sorry to keep you waiting I was checking my inventory for this years class again just to make sure I had gotten everything before we started class."

It wasn't a woman in her early thirties. She had on thin black rim glasses while her dark brown hair was pulled back in a tight but loose bun. She wore slender dark blue crushed velvet robes. The cuffs of the sleeves drug across the floor as she walked over to the front of the class.

She looked over at her dumb-founded class and let out a small laugh. "Were you expecting someone different? Well you got me so it's just your luck" She let out a smile as one of the Hufflepuff girls in the back raised their hand. "Yes dear you do you have a question?"

"Yes Mam…I mean Professor. I was just wondering where you were. We haven't seen you around school at all till today that is…I was just wondering where you have been?"

"I bet she was hiding in her room so that she could jump out on us and make us become her slaves or something," said Ron with a whisper.

"Oh Ron seriously…grow-up," groaned Hermione.

"Its Professor Griffandor, and I was gathering everything I was going to be showing everyone this year in all of my classes I had no time to do it over the summer. My little girl just started at Hogwarts this year, so I was doing that motherly thing of stressing over if we had everything for her first year at Hogwarts, and there were a few other family things that needed to be dealt with," she answered smiling.

After her explanation, their first day in Defense Against the Dark Arts continued like any of their first days in a class. Professor Griffandor took names, found ways to remember everyone, and told them of their future lessons. "Alright well, everything like any other years but, this year your D.A.D. class will be only a once a week like all the other classes you are taking because of the new style of the Muggle Studies class."

"Why is that?" asked Harry not realizing he blurted it out.

Prof. Griffandor looked over in his direction and with a smile said, "Because of the exam you will be starting in the matter of months. I will be helping with the exams as well, but I wont let the reasons for that out till it is time for you to know." The clock in the room chimed indicating the end of class. "Okay everyone! It looks like we have come to the end you don't have any homework for the next class, but I would advise you to read the first few chapters of the textbook that was assigned to you just in case."

"Draco would you stay for a second o need to ask you something" asked Prof. Griffander before turning to her chalkboard and beginning to write down the lesson play for her next class.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron rose from their seats gathered their satchels and books and made their way for the door when they heard the voice of Prof. Griffandor. The three stopped at the opening to listen this just becoming a bad habit of theirs.

"What are you three doing?" asked a voice from behind them sounding remarkably like Pansy's.

"SHHHHHHHHHH" answered all three at once.

"Ok ok… just asking no need to get pissy," she said with a smile. Lavender had stopped as well walking over to see what was going on.

"What do you want Sophie…" asked Draco with a sigh.

"Don't give me that tone Draco. I grew up with you and your family is staying with mine till the Ministry finishes with its search of your home." She answered back with the same quick wit Draco showed every so often. "I was going to ask if you had received anything from your mother yet I know it's the first few days of school, but you always seem to get something from her around now."

"If I was why would I need to tell you…anyway? Your not my mother you're my Aunt," Answered Draco back.

"Well its because she said she was sending something to me as well and that's right I'm your Aunt, I'm not your mother because I wouldn't let you talk to people the way you do…damn that Luscious…Anyhow you should be heading on to your next class I don't need you late, and go say hello to your cousin she has been wanting to see you since she got here."

"Yeah, yeah…sure…" Draco made his way to the door and walked out almost toppling over Hermione. "Can I help you?"

"No, no…heh…," said Hermione.

"How are you related to her…she is a Griffandor…your evil not good," said Harry as looked over at Draco.

"Lets see my mom is her older sister that's how." Draco walked past them all making his way to his next class.

TBC

Ok well there you go PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nothing big to update here, just fixed some grammar and spelling.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own this twisted plot

Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works

: Chapter 4 :

A few days had passed now, Charms, Transfiguration, Positions, had gone by and so did History of Magic. " I don't see why we have to walk with those two prats everyday," said Draco in an abrupt loud whisper to Hermione. " They are like little dogs or something fallowing whoever they can around."

"Oh would you shut it Draco. I could say the same thing for Pansy, but do you see me complaining no." She looked at him straight in the eye and continued in a louder voice. "Besides I think they're just as bigger dogs but with small brains."

"HEY I AM NO DOG!" griped Ron turning around looking at the two. Just as he turned around to continue walking his face was planted into the ragged robes of a familiar figure. "Hey watch where yo…"

"Hello Ron everyone. Did you enjoy my class today?" said a rough voice.

"Yes we did Professor Lupin," answered Lavender as batted her eyelashes with a smile.

"Why are you teaching History of Magic this year anyways?" asked Harry the tone is voice changing so that both Hermione and Ron could tell he was starting his pondering on why Draco's Aunt was really here. "I mean aren't you upset that the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class is taken?"

Lupin looked trough the group his eyes stopping at Harry. "Sophia deserves that position Harry, and I'm sure if she had taken the job when she when they asked her to take it 5 years ago I am positive she would have. Besides, I always liked and was better in history." He smiled again. "Aren't you six late for dinner? I shouldn't keep you any longer then." He finished before turning towards his classroom.

"Oh he's right…I had better go put my books away," said Hermione in a hurry turning on her way towards the direction that her and Draco's dormitory was.

Placing her books in the correct order by subject and period of time she had the class she checked over her desk. She finally left her room to head to the main hall for dinner, and maid her way to the main entrance when someone grabbed her shoulder hard pulling her back and she let out a small scream.

"Granger, are you going to the hall?" said Draco from behind her.

"Oh its just you…thank God…" She let out a sigh.

"Of course its me who else would be in here. I need to you watch Potter. I know he is thinking up something stupid and I don't need him asking me questions tomorrow or the day after that. Come to think of it I was hoping with having you as a partner for this stupid exam Potter was going stop his questions all together. Anyways, just keep his mind off the fact that I am not in the hall ok." He rubbed back of his neck.

"What...not you too...Harry is just being well Harry...I do not need you using me also as a scape-goat to avoid him like does for you! I can only take so much you know," Hermione growled.

"Yes, well he isn't your partner for an exam that could make or brake you for the year now is he?" He smiled as he saw her start to weaken to his demands. "That's right so you are you going to help me or not?"

Hermione could tell it took a lot out of him to ask her that, but she wasn't going to let him off so easily. "Fine! Alright I will, but you need to tell me what I am keeping Harry from because this whole thing is ridicules."

Draco let out a sigh and looked at his watch quick then looked back up at her. "Fine whatever, I'm going to eat out in Hogsmede with my Mom, Aunt and Cousin. They need to talk about something and they wanted me to spend some time with my cousin."

"Alright, sure I will help you. Does this cousin have a name by any chance?" asked Hermione.

"She does and no you're not going to get it. Well thanks Granger." He opened the portrait and went on his way.

"Where is that ass," said Harry has he lifted his head every few minutes looking over at the Slythern table.

"Really Harry…is this necessary," sighed Hermione.

"So you're now standing up for Malfoy?" asked Ron chicken in his mouth.

"I am not! Ron do you remember what happened the last time he did this…Ron it was five months…five months of…him talking about Draco…wanting to know where he was at all times…Ron you remember don't you…." She glared at him.

"Oh right," Ron said while chewing. " You need to stop before you get like that again." He continued to eat ignoring Hermione's glare.

Holding up his fork Harry looked at both Ron and Hermione. "I got it! The Library I bet there is some attendance book or something of all the students there! There has to be a first year Griffandor there!"

"Harry…you don't listen to McGonagall do you or did you skip that meeting. I was in class when she had posted it on the wall in the dormitory hall," said Hermione.

"Meeting…what are you talking about?" Harry began to lower his fork back to his food. "What was it about…?"

"Ginny told me it was about it, she said McGonagall told everyone that there was no girl with the name Griffandor in their house, and if there was Professor Griffandor would make sure that her daughter would not get as much attention as all of you want to give her." She let out a sigh. "So Harry just give it up would you and leave the poor little girl alone."

"That doesn't prove anything! Why is she using that name then? If that's not her real last name, what is it! There has to be something somewhere…I need to ask Lupin how he knows her anyway…I don't like it. I just don't like it!" He stood up from his seat turning and walked off out of the main hall.

Hermione and Ron just looked at one another. Ron gave a shrug and continued eating. "I'm not fallowing him till I finish eating…I have given up this 'Harry Potter' thing, this is the last year I'm at school here I want to be some what normal even if have to learn how to live like a Muggle...with Pansy…" He took a bite of his key lime pie.

TBC

Ok well there you go PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Part 1

**A/N: This is the beginning of a three-part chapter. I thought about compressing it to one while going through my writing, but I felt it would loose suspense if I did so. So Chapter 5 is still setup like it had been in the beginning.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own this twisted plot

Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works

Chapter 5: Part 1

"Alright now before you go I have something I need to tell you about your next lesson. I have convinced Professor Dumbledor to allow me to let you with Truth mirror," said Prof. Griffandor as the students gathered their books for their next class.

"Truth Mirror?" asked one of the Ravenclaws.

"That's right and don't expect anything out of me about it until the lesson now you will be late to class. Oh and Prof. Lupin will be assisting me in this lesson as well seeing how he does not have a class during this hour," and Prof. Griffandor began setting up various objects for her next class.

"You wouldn't have any idea what she is talking about would you?" asked Lavender to Hermione.

"I don't know everything you know. I would actually like to know what is going on with this too myself" she answered back as Prof. Lupin walked past them hitting his arm into Pansy's shoulder.

"Oh sorry dear didn't mean to be in such a rush," said Prof. Lupin. He walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class and began speaking with Prof. Griffandor.

"Hey Harry come on lets listen maybe we can find out what the Lessons about" said Ron as he leaned closer to the door.

"But Ron that would be snooping" answered Harry as he leaned into fallowed by Draco.

"Really, that's all you ever do, but I cant stop you can I. Come on girls might as well get caught to for doing it rather than just standing with them." Hermione leaned in fallowed by Pansy and Lavender.

"Sophia, are you sure about this you know what it does, you know what it will show, and it's only been 3 weeks after your last attack. Most people believe you're a Werewolf like me now having to take potions and skip classes."

"You don't think I know what will show up in that mirror, and I am old enough to handle her now she wont come out like before. The potions just help. Besides I don't even have to use those silly potions as often as I used to. I will be fine Remus stop worrying you're as bad as Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Cissa, Andi, Sirius…even Tonks has gotten her say in this, I am a grown woman."

"What the devil are they talking about?" asked Ron as he listened. "Draco your related to her what are they talking about?"

"Look if I knew I wouldn't tell you so why does it matter its family business not yours." he went silent. "Can't miss dangerous creatures hope Hagrid's got a dragon today huh yeah that would be great wouldn't it…come on Hermione lets go!" he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her off.

Draco continued pulling her threw the halls and up the stairs till they got to their dormitory. He let go of Hermione's arm and said the password. "Mulberry Juice."

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? We don't have creatures we don't have any classes!"

"I know…I just need an excuse to leave them they were asking to many questions."

"You really do have people problems you know. Two questions are not too many."

"Yeah well when it's a subject like that yes it is."

They both walked into the common area it had changed yet again the green and reds where blending more together now and both where making their way into their rooms and too their beds when they noticed there was no wall between them. And the both screamed.

"I'm not staying in here with you!" screamed Hermione.

"IM NOT READY FOR THIS KIND OF COMITMENT!" retorted Draco.

"I am really, really starting to hate this Muggle Studies class!" Hermione went over to the dresser and pulled out her sleeping clothes. "Don't you dare think about coming into the bathroom!" She walked out of their bedroom and slammed the door.

"Women!" Draco rose from his bed and went back out into the common room. Taking one of his books that where now mixed with Hermione's on a bookshelf he began to read.

Forty-five minutes had passed when Draco heard the Shower water turn off. Hermione stepped out f the room her hair was damp and was leaving drip spots on her t-shirt as she walked across the room. "It's all yours, and I am going to sleep so if I find out you touched me or raped me at night I will report you. She walked off into the room.

TBC

Ok well there you go PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5: Part 2

**A/N: Here is part 2 of Chapter 5 fixed up a little bit.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own this twisted plot

Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works

: Chapter 5 : Part 2

The large room was filled with 7th year students as they all lined up for their turn at the Truth Mirror. They had rented out one of the larger non-used room of the school for this lesson so it seemed she had a smaller class than she really did. "Alright, alright everyone gather around. This is a Truth Mirror or Mirror of Truth which ever you prefer. This is not to be confused with the Mirror of Erised or even a Bogart. The Truth Mirror the mirror that finds your most subconscious and truthful fear. Can anyone tell me for what reason this mirror is used?"

No hands were risen, but then out of the blew Prof. Griffandor spoke again. "Hermione go head and tell the class."

"Oh um…" she was startled she hadn't even thought of telling the answer but she tried to think of it as quickly as she could. "Isn't it another form of torture in prison because they must stare at this image that wails at them or whatever for the rest of their lives making them go insane?"

"Yes good. Now everyone line up in the groups you were in. Also one last thing that we are all old enough in the room to where we can handle letting others see what we see so I left that charm out of it. Because believe me it will be as much a shock to you as it is to the others around you if you never thought you were still frightened of that."

Draco and Hermione, Ron and Pansy, and Harry and Lavender, stood together still not to sure on what was going to be done during this lesson as they saw Prof. Griffandor flip the mirror over and the image of Neville was surrounded by his Mother, Father, and Grandmother. The three began chattering each saying something different about how horrible of son he was and how he shouldn't be classified as a wizard. He just stood there in shock along with everyone else. "Neville…Neville! Its just an image raise your wand and shout REPELIUM!" said Prof. Griffandor in a loud voice to gain his attention.

"REP…REP…REPELIUM!" He shouted as the images began to disappear and all that was left was his reflective image.

"Alright next come now it shouldn't take that long just remember its only an image and you will do fine" said Prof. Griffandor.

The line began getting smaller and smaller as the three couple came closer to their turn. They watched as many students became terrified, shocked, and embarrassed by what they were seeing in the mirror. And they all began hopping it was nothing that bad for them like the others when Prof. Griffandor randomly spoke. "I will go after Draco to help the ones in front to catch your breaths I know this must be hard for you all."

There was a random loud gulp as the others looked over at Ron. "Well it's my turn…wish me luck…." He stepped in front of the mirror and readied himself.

"AND HERE WE HAVE HARRY POTTER AS OUR NEW MENISTOR OF MAGIC! THAT'S RIGHT THE MAN WHO DEFFEATED YOU KNOW WHO TWICE!" said the mirror as if it was on loudspeaker and a crowd began to cheer as Harry walked up over to a Podium.

"REPELIUM!" shouted Ron. He turned and looked at the group of students. "What?"

"No spiders Ron?" said a Slythern as others began to snicker.

"Guess not." He walked to the back of the line.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"Really Harry I worry. How many times have I told you he doesn't like you getting the lime light…" said Hermione as she concentrated on watching Pansy walk up over to the mirror seeing a hint of worry on her face from what Ron had seen.

Pansy stood before the mirror readying herself just as Ron had when a large gust of wind came, the crashing of a house and the shrill cries of a woman as she was being drug away from the rubble and she was screaming. "There was nothing I could do! I can't control my husband's actions! So what if I was associated with him he was my husband! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE ME LIKE THIS I HAVE A FAMILY TO TAKE CARE OF!"

"REPELIUM!" shouted Pansy as she raised her wand then gained back her composer from the shock of what she had witnessed.

Lavender walked over to the mirror picking up her cloak so that it could not get dirty. She looked into the mirror as her figure started to more and all that could bee seen was a large Afro of un-cleaned untreated hair, and her mirror self began to scream.

"REPELIUM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs watching her hair go back to normal then moving to the back of the line.

Harry now stepped up to the mirror and he watched his reflection disappear, and watched himself walking amongst what looked like a mass of litter with dead bodies all around showing that he was the last wizard to walk the earth.

"REPELIUM!" he shouted and walked to the back of the line.

Before Hermione stepped up to the mirror she could see Harry trying to speak to Ron about what he had seen. Ron would just laugh and say it was nothing and try and talk to Pansy, which was something that never happened.

She cleared her throat and walked up to the mirror. She readied her wand like all the others had and waited her subconscious fait.

As she watched the mirror she noticed her refection begin to morph into Ron and could over hear gasps of the on-lookers wondering why on earth she would fear Ron then he spoke.

"She is such a NIGHTMARE!" Shortly after he turned into seventh year Ravenclaw.

"Why is it that SHE always receives the high marks in class?! She is in Griffandor. They say we are the smartest!" she began to morph into Draco

"YOU…STUPID…MUDBLO…" he was cut off.

"REPELIUM!" She gathered her self as she heard others whispering amongst themselves. She turned for the back of the line when the Ravenclaw that had appeared walked over to her.

"You heard that?" she asked

"You would be surprised what people can hear when they walk right past you." Hermione walked to the back of the line.

"Hey Hermione…I thought you said you were over that…incident…" Ron looked embarrassed.

"Really, Ron I told you it was all right if I wasn't ok with it would I be friends with you now?" she looked at him and was waiting for his answer, but then a cackling laugh came from the mirror.

Draco walked up to the mirror and stared straight into the glassy reflection of his cackling fathers face as it panned out and his father's body was at full view as his wand was pointed out in an attacking position. Draco could see his mothers lifeless body laying below his father's feet her chest covered with her clothing's ashes, he looked to the left and the same was for his aunts who laid at his father's left side, and in the middle was a small baby girl she laid their lifeless as well.

"REPELIUM!" Was all that came from Draco's mouthed shortly after walking to the back of the line.

He ignored the stares that they being given in his direction as he walked to the back of the line. He looked at the five faces in front of him three with bewilderment, one with worried knowledge, and one with a worried state of mind.

"Well, you going to just keep staring at me or are you going to watch the lesson?" he spat to keep the looks off him.

They turned around but Hermione moved her hand out form her pocket, and took his and held it softly. He didn't pull back like she thought he would.

Both stood looking over at Prof. Griffandor who was standing in front of the mirror. She stood stern looking at the mirror almost at glare as she knew what was going to show from the mirror but it was still just her refection.

"Is she just afraid of herself?" asked Ron a bit confused.

"Um…Ron…I think you should just take that question back" said Harry as he motioned back to Prof. Griffandor.

Her reflection began to change slowly. The brunet hair was down to her waist as her face began to narrow and her dark chocolate eyes seemed to change to dull fiery reddish brown, and the clothing changed to old mid-ages dress. There was a short laugh from the woman that was staring at Prof. Griffandor. She began to speak.

"Letting me out in-front of all the children? Aren't we just the big brave girl…"

Everyone was waiting for Prof. Griffandor to utter the word Repelium, but no word came from her mouth she just stood there looking at the reflection.

"Not going to say anything? You normally do, but then again it shouldn't make any difference you were never good with words. If I remember right that's what your dead pathetic excuse for wizards parents would worry about with you all the time."

Prof. Griffandor clinched her wand tight as she began to raise it slowly to point at the mirror.

The refection laughed again and just continued to speak. "What are you going to do get rid of me? You know you can't get rid of me I am a part of you, Sophia. I am a part of you and I am a part of your family." She laughed again and continued her verbal abuse.

"If only Bellitrux was as strong as you. She was the only one in your family that new the right way to be a wizard. Being the kin of a disgrace! Your damned mother married that Griffandor heir…why didn't she marry that nice Tom Riddle! But then again Narcissa is gaining back the right respect being married to a Malfoy. No longer that incestuous loving freak that she was when she was in school as a young girl."

Prof. Griffandor had her wand raised to the mirror pointing it into the reflections face and was about to utter some words when her eyes glazed over as if she was about scream and cry from all the remarks being told her, clouding her vision so that she could not perform the spell right.

"What are you going to do? LET ME OUT, SO I MAY DO WHAT THE BLACK FAMILY HAS MENT TO DO FOR CENTURIES!LET ME OU…"

The woman was cut off as all the students saw Prof. Lupin lounge over at Prof. Griffandor shoving her to the ground. He looked into the mirror as a moon and a wolf began to howl." Neville! Turn the mirror up right!" he yelled as he turned his face over to Prof. Griffandor. "Neville don't just stand there do it!"

Neville ran from the line and did as he was told and then looked over at Prof. Griffandor who's body was thrashing on the ground her eyes glazed over and open as she continued to thrash on the ground as if she was fighting with someone who didn't exist.

"This class is dismissed. I would just head off to your dormitories and not wonder," said Prof. Lupin as he held down Prof. Griffandor's body with one of his knees and held her hands to the ground. "You six stay here. I need you too do some things for me."

TBC

Ok well there you go PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 5: Part 3

**A/N: Here is part 3 of Chapter 5.**

**I personally like to think of Narcissa as a very troubled woman. She can't disobey her family lineage she is to proud, but she cant betray her sisters as well. So she goes behind Lucious' back a lot to be near her family.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own this twisted plot

Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works

Chapter 5: part 3

Hermione, Draco, Ron, Pansy, Harry, and Lavender stopped in their tracks as the other students filed out they came over to Prof. Lupin.

"Sophia! Sophia! Snap out of it! She is gone there is nothing to worry about! Come back Sophia!" He looked back up at the six students. "Alright Draco I need you to go grab Professor Dumbaldor and any other you can find."

"Um…Prof. Lupin would it be alright if I stayed here?" Draco looked down at his Aunt his face filled with worry.

"Yes…Yes that's fine." He dug his knee deeper into Prof. Griffandor's thrashing body. "Pansy, Lavender can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes Professor" they both said as they ran out of the room as quickly as they could.

"Harry" he pushed into her again. "Harry I need you to go to Professor Snape. Tell him she had an attack and he will know what you're talking about. And be quick about it Harry."

Harry nodded ran off out of the room as well.

"Hermione…Ron? You're the most important I need you to write on a piece of parchment that everyone in this home must come to Hogwarts' right away. Go to the Owlary and put that on an Owl who answers to the name William and just say home and he will know where to take it! You must hurry!" his voice filled with urgency. He began to let off Prof. Griffandor slowly.

Hermione and Ron ran out as Hermione tore a peace of parchment form her notes and a pen from her bag, the last thing she could hear from the room was Draco talking to his Aunt. "Aunt Sophie…Aunt Sophie everything is going to be alright, just hang in there."

---

Hermione and Ron ran into the Owlary both breathing hard as the stopped and looked around that the thousands of owls. "Ok so which one?"

"You heard Professor Lupin the one called William." As Hermione said this a charcoal black barn owl fluttering down from the rafters and landed on the perch.

"Now that's what I call fast servos."

"RON! Be serious here!" She tied the note to the owl's leg. "Home?"

The owl spread its wings and was off threw the howl of the ceiling in just minutes.

"Alright lets head back."

They began running down the hall back to the empty classroom they were using for their Lesson when they were met by Pansy and Lavender.

"Where are they?" asked Ron.

"They are coming," said Pansy. "Ron your know your really impatient."

"Thank you someone finally agrees," stated Hermione.

"Does anyone know where Harry is?" asked Lavender.

"I'm right here" Harry huffed catching up to them.

"And Snape is?" asked Hermione

"Somewhere back there he had to make something he said so I just left," answered Harry and they made their way back to the room but stopped as they watched Draco from inside the room.

Draco was helping his Aunt over to a bed that must have been conjured up. "Come on almost there. It's going to be ok. My mum's going to be here soon. Sophie it's going to be ok." He walked slowly with her as her body shook slightly at each step.

"I almost had it I did…I did I almost had it..." she kept repeating.

"We know you did Sophie," said Lupin as he helped her over.

"Potter! Weasly! Out of the way!" It was Snape he was rushing threw the halls holding a paling purple liquid in a vile. Porf. Dumbledor, Mcgonaical, and Madam Pompfry fallowed after him shortly as he pushed his way threw the group.

The five began walking back into the room slowly no sooner than to be cut off by a large puff of smoke as two adults appeared, one male with sandy blond hair and glasses he was holding a young girl in his arms, and the other was a blond haired woman and she ran over to Prof. Griffandor's side.

"Sophia! Sophia! I'm here everything is going to be ok!" she sat on a stool that was beside the bed and began stroking Sophia's sweat dripping forehead. "When did it happen? How did it happen?"

"Narcissa…I told her not to. She has just finished her medicine but she insisted on it saying she was able to control her. It was for…" Lupin nodded over to the mirror.

"Oh Sophia when will you learn…" she stroked her head again.

Snape walked over to Narcissa and handed her the potion as the blond haired man helped prop up her body so that Narcissa could feed it to her. She looked over to Dumbledor. "Your not going to let any of the students say anything are you? I mean to the public?"

"No of course not. That is if the students that are close to your friends and family, I am sure they will not say word." He looked over the brims of his moon shaped specials toward the group that was walking slowly into the room.

"Professor Dumbaldor! We would never!" contorted Hermione. She was shot back with that same arrogant nasal upper toned glare that she had given so many times by Mrs. Malfoy. She moved back to the group.

"Mum, they wont say anything they think she is a great teacher." Draco put a hand on his mothers back.

"I know…I'm sorry I just don't need any threats like those that Lucius would give when I would be helping her with this 'sickness'…about how she belonged in St. Mungo's." She cringed at the thought of her sister going there. "'Because she acts like an insane enclosed piece of shit' as he would say…"

"Mrs. Malfoy…Don't worry we won't say a thing" reassured Hermione again.

She smiled towards Hermione and looked back at her sister.

"Mum…where's Valerie?" asked Draco.

"She was taking a nap." She turned back to her sister but as she did so another puff of smoke appeared.

A man with long dark brown hair that was pulled back so that it was somewhat slick came from the smoke. He had a goatee that had been growing for some time because it was now the same color as his hair. He was holding a small baby girl with sandy blond hair and dark brownish black eyes.

"SIRIUS?!" yelled Harry as he stared at the man in disbelief.

TBC

Ok well there you go PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: No Big Change here. I just corrected a lot of errors.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own this twisted plot

Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works

: Chapter 6 :

The classroom was now filled with students, teachers, and others. Each trying to crowd the poor woman who had collapsed to the floor, whom was now laying in a bed sweat dripping down her forehead. "Sophie…Sophie it's going to be ok. I am not going to let anything happen to you" repeated the blond woman over and over again.

Soon after the sandy blond haired man knelt down on her other side and let the little girl he was holding take Prof. Griffandor's hand and kiss it. "Mommy…" she looked back at the man. "Daddy…? Is Mommy going to be okay?"

"Of course she is sweetie. Lets let your Mom rest and we can go find your sister to have her come and visit okay?" he answered.

"Okay…" The man got back up to his feet and walked out of the room.

Sirius Black walked towards the others now looking over the situation. "So she finally is getting the attention she strived for as a kid here at Hogwarts?", and he let out a slight laugh. The blond woman turned glowering at him. Shutting his mouth he suddenly turned to the group of 7th years. "Shouldn't you three be in class right now?" He placed a hand on the blond woman's back.

Harry stood there eyes wide and mouth open still in shock seeing a man that he thought had been killed.

"Late…we're late!" Hermione turned abruptly. "Come on lets get going."

"Oh come on half of our teachers are in here…we wont get in trouble if we are late," said Ron with a tone of defiance, and he made eye contact with Prof. McGonagall as he bang to raise and eyebrow. "Right…classes shouldn't be late. Stay in school that's what I always say"

Hermione rolled her eyes and just shook her head at Pansy and Lavender to not try to answer him. She looked over at Draco with a look of sympathy and concern. "It's all right I will be there in a bit don't wait for me," answered Draco.

The four made their way down the hall when both Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks. "Something's wrong…where's the griping about Draco…." Hermione looked around and pointed to her self then at the others. "One…two…three…four…fi…wait! Where's Harry?"

"Already ahead of you," answered Ron as he pushed a stunned Harry out of the room.

---

Hermione and the others sprinted down the halls of Hogwarts turning sharp corners until skidding to a stop in front of the door of their Muggle Studies class. She opened the door as quietly as she could and they began to slowly walk in one by one sitting in their seats as Prof. Lockheart stood their oblivious to the world. "Now today." He looked at the sheet of parchment in his hand. "Today there is something special that I am supposed to tell you all about…and this hat has what you will be in it. If you have any questions on what they are just consult your textbooks or ask a muggle wizard."

"What do you think he is talking about?" Whispered Lavender.

They all shrugged and continued listening to the rest of what Lockheart had to say.

"In this hat has the theme in which both you and your partner will be going as to a Halloween Party that is being held because this is something that muggles do. Alright so everyone pull out a piece of parchment that will tell us of what you will be going as." He handed the hat to a Ravenclaw and the groups began pull out parchment.

"Well aren't you going to choose one?" Pansy said looking at Ron.

"Me? Why don't you take it?" spat back Ron.

"Fine if your going to be a baby I can take it," grumbled Pansy. She reached into the hat and pulled out a sheet of paper and read it out load. "King Kong?"

Ron leaned to the left and whispered into Hermione's ear. "What does that mean?" Of course Hermione answered. "I don't want to dress like a monkey!"

Harry reached into the hat taking a piece of parchment. "Fred and Wilma," he groaned. The hat moved along in front of Hermione.

Suddenly Draco sat down next to her. "Alright what did I miss?" he asked turning to her.

"Nothing we are just choosing costumes for some muggle party they are throwing for us." She reached into the hat and pulled out her paper and the hat moved along. "Playboy…."

"I think I'm going to like this party," said Draco with a smile as Ron looked confused with Lavender and Pansy. Harry on the other hand just glowered at him with hatred.

TBC

Ok well there you go PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright I fixed what errors I could find in this chapter sorry for taking so long in getting around editing…I feel horrible.

I am happy I finally got motivated to work on this story again not finish it sometime soon or in the future. I hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own this twisted plot

Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works

: Chapter 7 :

It was now a week before the big Halloween Dance they had been told of by Porf. Lockheart, but that was the last thing on the minds of the 7th year students that had witness what some where calling 'the worst episode a teacher had ever had since they come to Hogwarts six years ago.' The group sat quietly at their table books open and quills ready to write on their parchment.

Their Defence Against the Dark Arts class had been moved to study hall till Prof. Griffandor felt up to moving around and continuing on with her classes. "Have you heard anything?" asked Ron in a whisper. "I mean, have you gone to see if she is doing better? Bill owled me yesterday asking if she was alright, he wants to come and see if she is still in bed."

Harry looked over at his red headed friend confused. "How does your brother know Professor Griffandor?" he voiced aloud while Hermione and Lavender questioned him the same without words.

"I didn't say anything? Hm… thought I had. Must have just told Pansy about it." Ron shrugged whatever hurt Harry was trying to show form hearing that statement not fazing him. "Bill went to school with a girl named Sophia Griffandor, who he says is now our Professor. Also said something about how she lived with us for a year but I must have been a baby because I don't remember that at all."

"She wasn't at your brothers wedding," stated Harry with a slight tone of skepticism.

Ron shrugged. "She could have been busy. You heard her on the first day her daughter is a first year here."

"WHO I STILL HAVE NOT SEEN!" yelled out Harry. He soon shrunk in his chair when Prof. Snape walked past to make sure they were studying. "Look I just I don't trust her. All this crazy stuff…that woman in the mirror… Sirius popping up when he is supposed to be dead."

"Really Harry. You need to stop your paranoia gets worse every year. Not everyone is out to get you," groaned Hermione in a hushed tone.

"Yeah Potter," sneered Draco. "Just because my aunt chose to use her birth name instead of her married name to teach doesn't mean she is out to get you. Really you are such a bigger git than me sometimes." Draco looked back down at his work and began to write his essay.

--

The group had separated before Hermione had reached the painting of her Dormitory. She stood before the hidden door with only Ron and Pansy. "You two didn't have to come back with me you know," Hermione stated "Mulberry Juice." The door swung open and she set her books down.

Hermione, Ron, and Pansy were quiet as Hermione continued to grab her schoolbooks for their next class. "You know I never thought I would see the day." Ron and Hermione turned towards Pansy. "Standing here with two of the three most hated people by the Slytherins, and actually enjoying their company. Potter is a little harder to get used too though."

"You learn his heart is in the right place. He just seems to be having a harder time adjusting to you and Draco walking around with us, because he doesn't spend as much time you two like we do. That is, I suppose," Ron, answered back.

Hermione had left the two with to their chitchat walking into the room that she shared with Draco. She walked over to her bed, there was something lying on top of it. She lifted it up to get a better look and let out a scream of shock and annoyance. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What happened?! What is it Hermione?" It was Ron he had opened the door to see if everything was okay.

"Oh I'm fine I just found my Halloween Costume on my bed that's all." She held up the black bustier. "This is going to be an interesting party if these wizards think its okay fro me to wear something like this."

TBC

Short I know! The next one should be pretty long.

Ok well there you go PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got way to caught up in my fascination with Andromeda and Ted Tonks lately.**

**Remember this story has nothing to do with books six and seven.**

**I have not forgotten about this story and I suppose I will just tell you the truth, I am worried about people reading this story because it has nothing to do with what the last book is about. (If you would like to read my Andromeda and Ted Tonks story its titled My Love for You is Everlasting.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own this twisted plot

Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works

: Chapter 8 :

The Great Hall had not gone through as dramatic a transformation that many of the students assumed it would. The ceiling was still enchanted as the starry night sky. There were black and orange streamers draping the entry way along with many of the pillars, the normal long set of benches had been replaced with randomly placed small seven seater round tables, each center piece having some silly symbol of their world as viewed by the muggles during this holiday.

Where the head table would have sat was now a stage for a band that had begun to play and in front of that was a large wooden dance floor. The many teachers of Hogwarts stood around the great hall speaking with one another and watching the Hogwarts students carefully to make sure no one was touching too much. Because of the incident with Prof. Griffindor the teachers had been accompanied by Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, and the blond man, whom Hermione and the others had learned from Draco and Pansy to be Prof. Griffindor's husband and his name was Robert, they stood there as well in dark dress robes, Narcissa held in her hand thin stick where at the end was a small dark green and silver mask while Sirius and Andrew wore black masks to hind their faces.

Hermione took a deep breath. She felt ridiculous. There was no muggle parent; well she knew at least her parents would never let her walk out of their home in something as absurd as this for a Halloween Party. She pulled at the top of the black bustier so that her breasts would not topple out. She had no desire to flash any of the first year students. Hermione placed the black stiletto heels onto the ground and gracefully pushed her feet into each, now making her only two and a half inches shorter than Draco. The cotton white bunny tale was already pinned to her rear, and finally to be complete she placed the fuzzy white bunny ears on the top of her not so unruly hair. "I feel so foolish." She held onto Draco's arm like a good little bunny.

Draco glanced at her a slight blush coming to his other wise very pale cheeks. He was in a dark emerald green and silver crush velvet smokers jacket, black slacks, and brightly polished black dress shoes. His blond hair was slicked back. He couldn't help but feel as if he had the best looking girl or partner however they were referring to one another at this party.

There was a squeal. Hermione shuttered, it was Lavender, not only could she never learn how to handle the excessive happy behavior that radiated from her, but she still was not over the horrid display of her and Ron from their six year at Hogwarts. Lavender's hair was pulled up in a bun making her resemble a poodle in some fashion; she wore a simple dark blue dress set like a rectangle. "I really hate this costume…it doesn't let me show off my beautiful figure at all." Lavender groaned pulling Harry into Hermione's view now.

Hermione placed her hand over her mouth as she gazed at one of her closest friends. Harry's hair had been slicked back as best it could, he was still wearing his glasses, and he wore a large double-pocketed beige polyester and cotton blend shirt. His pants were a blend of black and brown set in a checkered plaid pattern. "Don't you say a word! Do you hear me! Have you seen Ron?"

"Oh I think you two look cute," Hermione smiled as Draco nodded in agreement biting back his laugher. "No I haven't yet, I haven't seen really anyone. Although Neville and Hannah were walking over in that direction, he is wearing a silly orange and black dotted costume with a big tie, I think he is Fred Flintstone."

"Who?" both Darco and Lavender asked in unison.

"Oh, its from a muggle cartoon show that you can find on the telly," she answered their looks only becoming more confused. Hermione laughed. "Never mind."

Suddenly a hairy black monkey hand grabbed Harry by his shoulder. "Hey guys," said a muffled voice. There was a shrill cry from Lavender as Harry jumped more so from Lavender than from the hand that lay on his shoulder. It was Ron. He was dressed in a full Gorilla bodysuit, his blue eyes blinking from under the mask. "Geeze, Lavender it's just me." Ron placed his hands on the underside of the mask taking it off and letting out a large long gasp for air. He moved slightly to the his left side holding the large mask in his left hand so that Pansy could become a part of the group who was now talking. She was in a tweed suite it was a pale eggshell white color, which complemented well with her porcelain skin and dark brown almost black short hair. Atop her head was a round hat it was in a bell shape with a small bow on its side. Ron rapped his arm around her shoulders. Hermione made a note to herself to ask Ron about this sudden change of heart towards Pansy.

"You look great Pansy," commented Darco with a soave smile.

"So do the two of you," she answered back.

The group made their way towards one of the large tables. Darco trying his best take no notice of the look his mother was giving him and Hermione "Like she would do no better." Draco grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

He moved his head in the direction of his mother and Sirius. "I don't think she likes what we are wearing. When she wears stuff like what your in right now, all the time… well she wears it with a skirt or as a dress of course but still her boobs pop out everywhere, and she doesn't listen to me when I complain to her about what she wearing in public." Hermione smiled at him squeezing his arm lightly. After witnessing an abnormally large amount of care coming from him when Prof. Gryffindor, his Aunt Sophia, had been placed in a bed care state, the feelings she had suppressed from the dreams were becoming more visual.

They had been sitting for only a short while when Harry and Lavender began to fight, she left the table shortly after to go find Pavarti and any of her other friends she could find to complain too. "She is driving me mad!" blurted Harry. "Ron how did you do it? How did you stand her?"

"Um…" Ron pondered bighting his lip. Pansy gave a confused look and Hermione looked at her as if to say she would explain to her later. "I guess I just learned how to tune all her blubbering out. That Won-won was getting on my nerves though I yelled at her about that a few times."

Hermione and Harry both broke out into laughter when two familiar female 6th year students came walking up. It was Ginny and Luna, Ginny had her red hair down feathering around her face, she was in the same style of bustier as Hermione only hers was a dark maroon color with black hose and stiletto heels, she had in her hair the same white bunny ears and to top it all of the same fluffy bunny tale. "Told you I would help you not feel so awkward Hermione." Ginny smiled. "I think its fun." She sat down next to Harry who just gaped at her.

"Put a coat on would you. Your cold." Ron glared at Harry.

"I am not cold Ronald. I am perfectly fine. If you don't like what I'm wearing to bad, its just a costume its not like I will be wearing this to class tomorrow," growled Ginny.

Luna sat down soon after Ginny; she looked as if she had been confused on what it was she was supposed to be wearing. She had a large Native American headdress on it's feathers streaming down her back, a large black eye patch covered her right eye, while she wore what looked like a soft fluffy white pirate shirt opened enough to show off what cleavage she had, her pants were a tight light camel colored sewed leather, she wore a pare of dark brown large cuffed pirate boots, and to top it all off she had a hallowed out bone voodoo styled necklace with a pare of feather earrings instead of her usual large red reddish ones. "Hello everyone," she said in her usual airy voice. "I never thought you two would be sitting with them." She looked at Darco and Pansy. "You five never struck me as being close friends."

Harry let out a laugh at both her outfit and her statement. "They are Ron and Hermione's partner's for our Muggle Studies class."

"Oh I see." She smiled at the group then turned to Harry. "Where is your partner then?"

"She ran off to talk about me behind my back with her friends I'm sure." Harry just shrugged taking a sip at the butter beer that was sitting with seven others on top of the table now. He glanced over at Ginny again.

"Now that is what I call servos." Ron took a mug for himself before noticing that Pansy had not reached for one so he handed that one to her and took another.

Pansy took a sip at her drink. "I will say of all the silly statements my father would make about mud…muggle-borns and muggles, this has been rather fun. Dressing up that is. I wonder what else they will have us do."

"Yes I have been wondering that myself lately," answered Hermione. "I have also been wondering what Prof. Griffandor was talking about when she said she would be helping with our exam." She looked at Draco asking for an answer.

Darco just shrugged, "She likes muggle stuff I guess. It's more she learned how to be a muggle when she was younger I suppose. My Mum said she was the one who grasped it the best and enjoyed it the most." He saw Harry bewildered expression. "Yes Potter my Mum's family was acquainted with the muggle world, even though my grandmother was a Black."

"I like Prof. Griffindor very much. She reads Daddy's magazine and is a member to his newsletter," stated Luna suddenly with a large smile. Ginny nodded in agreement. "She knows a lot, and it was interesting how she told our class one day that the best way to learn the defenses against the Dark Arts was to know what parts of the Dark Arts were really 'dark' and what were just spells being used in the wrong fashion like you told us Harry, two years ago."

"She had to postpone one of our largest lessons because of something happened in your class?" Ginny stated looking at Hermione because now that she was not a part of the Griffindor tower anymore it was hard to have long talks into the night.

Ron began to answer instead. "Yeah we were doing this exercise on how to control your inner most fears if you ever got stuck with seeing this thing called a Truth Mirror." He paused thinking Hermione was going to cut him off but continued in with a slight look of surprise because she said nothing to contradict him. "She went up to the mirror so that we could have a break against it or something, and she had this crazy episode or rather that just saying the counter spell. Like she had another person in her, that could only be seen in mirror."

"It was horrible," continued Hermione. "She looked so scared and Professor Lupin tried so hard to make it so that she would not do this to herself, but she had insisted on it, and she fainted into convolutions."

"That's horrible," exclaimed Ginny. "She is the last person I would ever want anything like that to happen." Luna nodded. "I hope she is alright."

"I think she is off with Carina, and Emily." Draco looked at Harry and Ron then to Hermione. "How do you put up with those two really… anyways? Carina, isn't dressed up and at the party so I'm sure they are with Sophie."

The table went silent sipping at their butter beers and eating the sweets that had appeared at the table. "What is wrong with her?" asked Harry abruptly not paying attention how he verbalized his thoughts. Ginny glowered at him. "I didn't mean it like. Ginny… how else am I supposed to ask him?"

Draco took in a deep breath and with a shrug he answered the best to his ability. "It would always happen when she angry or scared. I never saw it but I would hear that woman's voice, and then I would hear my Mum talking about it to father to try and make him understand, that never seemed to work, he tried to admit her to St. Mungo's several times." He looked at them all. "That day in class was the first time I ever saw what I heard, when I was a child, but I do think my Mum and many others think it has to do with some silly curse that was placed on the Black family generations ago. Sophie just fights back this other personality so much sometimes that when she finds away out it drains her and she does what you saw her do." Draco took in another breath. "That all I can tell you because I really don't know anymore."

TBC

**A/N: Luna's costume is a concoction of mine that I had created when I was 4 years old. I couldn't decide on which I would rather be for Halloween.**

I hope everyone liked this chapter, its rather silly but it's the only way I could picture it..

I love reviews they help motivate me to continue my story on a regular basses, but also I just enjoy knowing what ya'll think.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again a small reminder and warning, this story has nothing to do with the 6th and 7th book it was started a long time ago and I never had the time to finish it but it has lingered in the back of my head and on my computer for years. This takes place during their 7th year so there will be in the future a battle but nothing as extensive as the 7th book I think, I haven't decided that far yet.**

**I hope your enjoying this story; it is a lot of fun for me to write.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own this twisted plot

Not Quite Love, But Hey If It Works

: Chapter 9 :

The common area of Draco and Hermione's room as filled with more people than usual. Normally Hermione and Draco made a very large effort to steer clear of this room because it meant they would have to spend there time with one another in awkward silences refusing to ask one another if they had another dream or what they should be preparing for when it came to their Muggle Studies class. No, this time it was filled with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. Though Hermione would always have her differences with the eccentric ideas of Luna she had grown accustom and close to her over the years.

The three girls were laughing as they drank their mugs of butter bear and snacked on the treats they bought in Hogsmeade. "I am just saying the way my bother has been acting around that Pansy girl and what I've been hearing him say is wigging me out, that's all." Ginny sipped at her drink. "I always thought he was going to end up with you Hermione, but after this weird class you all have been taking I'm staring to think he has the hots for Parkenson." Both Hermione and Luna spit out what of their drink they had in their mouth and laughed. "After the whole Lavender ordeal between you two last year, that's what I mean really."

Hermione stifled her laugh so she could answer and as she opened her mouth she had to place a hand over it as she let out a small belch. "I love Ron I do, and I will say it has taken me a while to get used, but she really isn't so bad. In fact I think being partnered with Ron rather than Draco has done her some good. She seems more down to earth now." She took a bite out of her chocolate bar and dangled her legs over the side of the large green armchair. "The 'couple' I'm more worried about is Harry and Lavender because if I was Harry I would have already tried to hex her or do something even worse." She laughed again and looked over towards Ginny. "How have you taken it? I mean you are dating Harry."

Ginny shrugged. "I mean I have said my dos, trust me. I don't like it at all, but he says it's only a class that if he had a choice he would 'Divorce?' her." She bit the head off her Chocolate Frog.

"Divorce? What is that? A hex of some sort?" asked Luna curious.

Hermione just laughed. "No it is not a hex, al though I'm sure if it was those getting them would enjoy the process more. A divorce is what happens when two Muggles who are married don't want to be married." She looked at her two friends faces and laughed. "I don't see why he couldn't try. It would be funny if he pulls it off."

Suddenly there was a rap on the painting as the hoarse voice of the Knight with the mace yelled out towards who ever it was at the portrait door. "If you do not recite the password, your entrance shall not be excepted! Now be off with you nave!"

"But, I NEED to be let in! This is an emergency! The girl who stays in this room is one of my best friends! That should be good enough! Come on! Please!" It was Harry.

"Speak of the devil." Hermione laughed soon accompanied by Ginny and Luna. She rose from the large chair and walked over to the portrait pushing it opening. "May I help you?" Hermione laughed looking at Harry's distort face.

"You have to let me in… before she finds me I am begging you!"

Off in the distance the high shrill voice of one of the most despised people by Hermione could be heard. "My wittle Harry Berry where did you go?"

Hermione was in hysterics. "Alright Harry Berry I guess I can let you in." She moved so that Harry could run into the common room. "Ginny you and Harry need to figure out something quick because it looks like she has already given him a pet name, am I right Harry Berry?" she put her hand over her mouth and snickered along with Luna.

"What? She is calling you pet names now!" groaned Ginny as she rose from her spot on the rug. "Harry Potter you had better figure out this Divorce thing or so help me!" Ginny held up her arms in frustration. "Merlin! The little git is spending more time with my boyfriend than me! Its not fair!"

"I told you, I was going to see if that would work. I can't do anything until class tomorrow anyways." He grabbed Ginny's waist looking her in the eye.

"Well you better get this fixed because for all you know the next thing you two will have to do is take care of a baby…" Ginny cringed at the thought. " …Stop looking at me like that… I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that…"

"Would you like us to give you a moment alone," asked Hermione. "We wont be able to go off and ask Lupin anything till Ron gets here anyway."

"Lupin? What are you asking Professor Lupin." Stated Luna with curiosity. "Are you having trouble with History of Magic? I would never think you would have trouble with that class Hermione."

Hermione stared at two of her best friends and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. After she and Krum had broken their relationship she missed the contact and attention one would get when in a relationship. She shook her head. "Oh no its not for History of Magic. We just wanted to see if he knew anything about what happened to Professor Gryffindor… Draco didn't seem to know much and he is her nephew, it was just a little odd. So I suggested we ask Lupin." Harry nodded in agreement towards Ginny and Luna.

-

After having met Ron in the great hall during supper the three made their way down the halls of the Hogwarts Castle till trio stood in before the door of the new office and bedroom of Remus Lupin. Hermione raised her hand to the wooden door to knock but turned suddenly looking at her two best friends. "It's late shouldn't we ask him tomorrow. He may want time to himself since he wasn't in the great hall for supper." Both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at her hesitation, and stepped forward and began to both pound on the door.

"I am coming I am coming," said the raised solemn toned voice of Remus Lupin. The door's latch could be heard he began to open the door. His hair was a mess and shirt was askew and only buttoned in three places, he groaned slightly, "Oh its you three, not that I do not wish to help you but can this not wait till tomorrow before or after class?" He began to shut the door slowly.

"See I told you. I am very sorry we bothered you Remus." Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, and began to turn with them.

Suddenly a familiar female voice came from the direction of Lupin's bedchambers. "Remus, who was at the door? I thought you said it was only going to take you a minute." The voice was slightly slurred.

Harry and Ron stood gaping at Lupin. "Is that?" they both said in enthusiastic and surprised tone. "TONKS!" Hermione just stood there flabbergasted unable to speak the idea of Tonks and Lupin together just made her giggle with glee.

A silhouette began to move from the bedchamber it had spiky hair and was slender and athletic. "Remus, who is at your…" Tonks gleamed. "Would you look at that they can come to you now with out you needing to go find them. You haven't changed at all" She smiled. She was in one of Remus' long sleeved shirts her short shorts peaking out from its curved sides. "Well aren't you going to invite them in?"

Remus turned obviously to eye Tonks. "I thought we were in the middle of something…"

"Oh we can get back to that later." Remus sighed at his loss, nothing could change the woman's mind she was just too carefree. "What are you three over here for?" she asked curious sitting down in a near by chair and crossing her legs. She laid a hand on the top of the chair and rested her chin atop looking in their direction. "Well? Out with it," she smiled.

"How? What are you?" stuttered Ron as he gazed at the charismatic Tonks. He cleared his throat. "Why are you in here with Remus?"

There was a loud smack.

"OW! Hey! What did you do that for!" groaned Ron looking over at Hermione.

"We are not here to ask them about their personal life, Ronald. We are here to ask about Professor Gryffindor remember!" She put her arm back to her side. "Its nice to see you though Tonks," she smiled.

The three walked into the room moving out of the way so that Lupin could shut the door and sit down in one of the chairs that sat next to the one Tonks was occupying by the fireplace. Hermione took one of the discarded wooden chairs that must have been in use not to long ago and moved it so that it was facing Lupin and Tonks. Harry fallowed her actions with another and Ron was left standing.

Tonks nodded moving over into Lupin's lap so that Ron could have a seat before answering his question. "Well Remus was with me and my parents they are staying in Hogsmede at the moment. Aunt Soph gave mum a bit of a scare so she wants to be close till everything blows over. As for why I am with Remus, I think what I am wearing can help answer that question."

Hermione looked at the dumbfounded faces of her friends and shook her head and she let out a sigh. "Really you two amaze me sometimes. She and Remus are an item…" She paused to let it sink into Harry and Ron's minds then continued, "We had some questions for you Remus if that's alright?"

"Of course," was all that came from Lupin's mouth naturally it was true he would help them with anything at any time, but being caught in trying to commit an intimate with the woman he loved was not the time he had hoped for. "You said it was about Sophia did you not?" His hands seemed to clasp onto Tonks' thighs as he began to talk as if he was attempting to protect her from someone or something.

"Yes. Ever since she had that incident in class… we have just… I mean…" Hermione felt tongue-tied.

"You mean why did I insist on her not taking part in that lesson, and allowing me to take her place?" Harry Ron and Hermione nodded in harmony. "Well I am not the best person to ask this question. Though when I was at school when she would disappear just like I, for a while I assumed she was a werewolf, but then she had had two episodes very close to the other."

"Episodes? She has them often?" interrupted Harry.

Lupin continued ignoring Harry's impulsiveness. "From what I had been told by Sirius unlike myself during these times she would be placed in a room close to the hospital wing." He sighed obviously remembering one of the many times he had witnessed her in this state of pain. "It has no windows or mirrors, she has to be in the presence of Madame Pomfree, Professor Dumbledore, another professor, or any of us to be able to eat or drink. She is given a very potent sleeping potion that allows her to sleep through these urges and it helps her to suppress the woman you saw in the mirror."

He became quiet allowing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to soak in this new knowledge.

Suddenly Tonks chimed in. "Think of it as a wizarding version of the Muggle 'Dissociative identity disorder,'" she smiled at Ron's confusion and continued, "It is where a Muggle has multiple identities running through their mind, only she has an another person inside of her that can be seen and heard by herself and those around her when she looks into anything that shows her refection."

"So wait. Let me get this straight anything that has a refection in it will set this woman loose from her mind," ask Ron he had a look of worry cross his face.

"Who is the woman? Is it someone close to your mother's family Tonks?" Hermione paused trying to find the right words. "The woman seemed to know a lot about your mother and your aunts. Their lives and I'm guessing even you though she only lives inside Professor Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry Hermione, Ron, Harry, but that I can not answer for you," stated Remus gravely.

"Madame Pandore le mauvais…" All attention moved to Tonks she was staring into the roaring fire as if she was remembering an old story she had been told many times by her mother and grandmother since childhood. "Pandora the wicked. My Grand Mum would tell me these stories when I was a kid, about this very powerful sorceress, who was around before the time that magic was being concealed into wands. She had two sons, the youngest son whom was the start of the line of Black too whom the first Black on the pure blood register, Phineas Nigellus, appeared" she looked as if she was reciting a bedtime story of sorts. "But it was her oldest son that she despised, for he had a daughter and she married a white knight apposing all the darkness that was trained to and by her father and uncle. Yet she was still loved and praised by her father and this infuriated Pandora so on her deathbed she vowed to torment the next female of her line to ever go against the laws of their divine purity and stay within the family. She would be given a curse that would help bring forth a everlasting darkness."

The room was silent as each began to make sense of this story that had just been told. Then Tonks spoke again turning back towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "My Mum said that my Grand Mum was worried I might have had the curse because my Mum married a Muggle-Born but she was convinced by Grand Dad that it was just a silly story created to scare the Black children into keeping to the dark pureblood families. But it turns out Soph was the one who was cursed if that's what you call it. Narcissa and Mum still don't think it's a curse more of a position because of what happens." Tonks shrugged. "But enough of that, I'm sure there is something in the library. If you really want to learn anything about it, but there isn't anything you can do to help. Trust me there have been many who try to help her, but she insists on handling it alone."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded together looked at one another then looked back at Tonks and Lupin. "How long have you to been um…"

Smack Harry's head flew forward and with a groan he held the back of it and turned to meet Hermione's eyes. "OW!"

"Don't be rude Harry," stated Hermione as she wiped her hand against her skirt. "Your using to much gel."

Tonks giggled at this sight and took Lupin's chin in her hand before kissing his unshaven cheek. "Oh I don't know a while now. But, we can talk about that another day I'm sure you three want to go and figure out more about what I told you." She smiled towards them. Hermione knew exactly what it was that she politely trying to do and her two best friends were too daft to get it.

Hermione rose from her seat and returned Tonks' smile. "Oh I can't wait to tell Ginny." She waited for Ron and Harry to rise and come with her to the Library but they did not budge. She rolled her eyes and grabbed them both by their collared shirts and yanked them from there seats. "Lets go to the Library," she said through gritted teeth.

TBC

**A/N: I chose to use the name Pandora because this woman is supposed to be the embodiment of chaos.**

I hope everyone liked this chapter.


End file.
